fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally
Wally is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Retired Loves: Anchovies Hates: Computers Wally is one of Papa Louie's original customers. He quietly lives in an apartment above Papa's Pizzeria. Wally's all time favorite topping is Anchovies. If he could, Wally would order a double anchovy burger in Papa's Burgeria. For now, he will have to stick with pizzas to get his fishy fix. Appearance Wally is a bald man with light-tone skin and bits of light gray hair due to his age. He wears a red shirt with a brown vest with copper-colored triangles, blue jeans, and brown shoes with brown laces and darker soles. He also wears brown glasses. In Papa's Pastaria, during Neptune's Feast, he wears a white toga, a gold Greek crown, and a gold sash. After the cleanup, Wally's eyebrows are lowered and his hair is now whiter. His entire outfit also got a redesign. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies (All) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *Sliced into eighths Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Top Bun *Mayonaise *Onion *Lettuce *Mayonaise *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Teriyaki Shrimp *4 Calypso Shrimp *8 Celery *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **3 Gummy Krakens (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Rock Candy on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) **Marshmallow **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Crab Mezelune (Ravioli in other holidays) *Venetian Vongole (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Anchovies (7 Shrimps in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Starlight Icing (Sky Blue in other holidays) **Powsicle Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) *Blueberry Star with Whipped Cream (Round in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Regular French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Teriyaki Shrimp *4 Calypso Shrimp *8 Celeries *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Anchovies *Regular bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria * Sourdough Bread with Havarti Cheese * Corned Beef * Sauteed Onions * Corned Beef * Cranberry Chutney (Nothing in other holidays) * Light * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Ranch ** Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with the Drink Station. *In Wingeria and Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Shrimp. *In Burgeria HD and Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Mayonnaise. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Gummy Kraken. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crab Mezzelune. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Starlight Icing. *In Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Anchovies. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Corned Beef. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Blueberry Filling. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 21 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 57 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 43 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 40 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Gino Romano but lost to Marty in the second round of the Pepperoni Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Hugo in the first round but lost to Robby in the finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Jalapeño Division with Mary. *2013: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Fizzo Division. *2014: He earned more votes than Cletus in the first round but lost to Johnny in the finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Keylime Division with Shannon. *2015: He lost to Matt in the first round of the Wasabi Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He is the first Papa Louie character with a Flipdeck. *He loves and enjoys sea-themed holidays; in Cupcakeria, his favorite holiday is Pirate Bash, and in Pastaria, his favorite holiday is Neptune's Feast. He also like seafood, like anchovies and shrimp * He appears to like blueberries, as he orders them whenever they are available. *Wally is the only customer in Pizzeria To Go! to order only one topping on their pizzas (anchovies). Order Tickets Wallyy.png|Wally's Burgeria order Wally Papa's Taco Mia!.jpg|Wally's Taco Mia! order wally freez.jpg|Wally's freezeria order Wally's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Wally's Pancakeria Order Wally burger.png|Wally's Burgeria HD order Wally Papa's Wingeria.jpg|Wally's Wingeria order Wally Star.png|Wally's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Wally regular.png|Wally's Donuteria regular order Wally Pizzeria to go.png|Wally's Pizzeria To Go! order Wally's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Wally's Cheeseria order during Christmas wallycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Wally's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Wally Summer.png|Wally's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Fan Art Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Wally Mirajane.jpg Gallery Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally Wally (Taco Mia).png|Wally as a Star Customer 19.jpg|Wally Thumbs Up!!! AngryWally.jpg|Wally is not pleased in Burgeria Wally Perfect.png|Perfect Odrer! Mayonnaise - Taco Mia Version.png|A hill of sour cream on a taco Wally perfect.png Hate.PNG|Dont matter with him Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally Wally Photo A.jpg|A photo of Wally. O points from wally.jpg|0 points Wally get Burgerzilla.jpg NEW WALLY WITH CUPCAKES.jpg|New Customer- Wally! Wall and Johnny's orders cooking.jpg|Wally with Johnny's orders cooking WALLY FINISHING TELLING ME HIS ORDER.jpg|Wally in a Pirate Bash lobby O.jpg|Wally! mitchandwally.png Wally Perfect Order Cupcakeria.png|Very Hard to do so! Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.47.49 PM.png|Wally is not satisfied with his grandson|link=Mitch Mitch and Wally.png|Grandfather and grandson Poor Wally.png Perfect Breakfast for Wally.png wallygreek.png Perfect Pasta for Wally.png Picture.PNG|Wally VS Timm Growwws.jpg|Another moster burger on Wally's plate (Pastaria) Wally as a star customer during Neptune's Feast.png Angry Wally HD.jpg|Angry Wally HD Patty Glitch.png|"Your Last Straw Rita!"Says Wally (G.L.I.T.C.H- a patty floating) Wally HD 1.jpg Wallyperfect.png|Wally with his perfect shrimp in Papa's Wingeria. Grandfather and grandson.png Wally Taco Mia Perfect.png|Wally goes Gold Star with his perfect taco! (Donuteria) Wally before star customer.png Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.19.02 PM.png|Neptune Wally from Papa's Pastaria! Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.18.14 PM.png|Moar Neptune Wally :3 Snazzy Wally.jpg|Neptune Wally at your service! Papa's Donuteria - Wally in Hallway Hunt.png Untitled (Time 0_01_18;28).png|What is this!!! - Wally Wally Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Wally enjoys another perfect cupcake! Wally Pancakeria Perfect.png|Wally enjoys some perfect pancakes! Everybody.jpg how is this possible... beef buster....png|Beef Buster... Wally_clean.jpg IMG_20160115_224338.jpg Customer section.jpg Wally - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Wally in Papa's Bakeria Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:W Characters